Wouldn't You Like to Know
by Aurora Blevins
Summary: Sam and Dean follow a job to a small Texas town, where Dean meets another girl, Belle. In order for them to protect her, she must stay with them. Belle learns of Dean's deal; Belle and Sam work to save Dean. Takes place a while after Season 2.
1. Got Cha, Sammy!

**_Wouldn't You Like To Know_**

**Chapter 1 – Got Cha, Sammy!**

Sam Winchester walked up to the grimy diner table where his brother was sitting. Dean was completely submersed in what he was doing on their laptop.

"I got your call. Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Honestly, Sammy, you were pretty wasted when you came in. You got back to the room fairly late last night. I'm so glad you've learned from my example."

"Don't assume things, Dean."

"Just let me, Sammy. I only have so long 'til I bite it." Dean replied, smiling.

"Fine, so you think you have a job?"

"Yeah, it sounds pretty promising. Here, read", Dean turned the computer around so Sam could read the story he had found.

" 'Hanging Out Has Brand New Meaning for Local High School Seniors' "

"Great title isn't it?" Dean noted sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, wonderful. '17-year-old Ariel Dawson was found yesterday afternoon after school officials contacted her parents about her absence from school that day. It appears that she hung herself, but her parents reported lack of a suicide note. Dawson was known for her above 4.0 GPA and sweet personality. She was Senior class President and captain of the cheer squad. Police believe that the cause for her suicide is the remarkable amount of responsibility placed on the girls' shoulders, coupled with the recent loss of her boyfriend.' Wait her boyfriend kicked the bucket, too?" Sam inquired.

"Yep, and, get this, he _also_ hung himself. His name is David Brice. Well, little Davy was one of the Varsity Football captains, Senior class VP, and was recently accepted into Harvard University for outstanding SAT scores. _And_ there just so happens to be a town history of "over-stressed" kids hanging themselves. I think it's legit, you?"

"Yeah, where we headed?"

"Paris"

"France?"

"Nope, Texas. Ha Ha Got cha there, Sammy!"

The Winchester brothers pack and suffered through, yet another, virtually silent trip to a new job. However, a conversation started about half an hour away from Paris.

"Who do you think this thing is going after? Class Officers?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Nah, when you take a look at the history of the whole thing, its basically just goes for the good kids …… all Seniors, though. The attacks seem to happen in seventeen year cycles, and all the kids are either seventeen or eighteen. The last one killed five of 'em, a Valedictorian, a basketball player, a baseball player, a cheerleader, and a supposedly very talented singer, voted most likely to be seen in Hollywood. Drop-outs and druggies are all that really comes out of this town, after it's done its job."

"Wow, Dean, you've done your homework. You didn't even do that in High School. But, hey, do all of the attacks have five victims?"

"Nope, one of 'em had around ten, but it's always at least five. It seems like each of the kids does a lot; some of them go through a huge tragedy, like Ariel had just lost her boyfriend to this thing. I have no idea what's going on, but there are at least three kids that we have to save." Dean sounded irritated.

The brothers drove past a "Welcome to Paris, Texas" sign. They decided to drop by the High School first. As they walked into the office they heard a girl crying in a counselors office. The door was open so they listened quietly.

"_Why did they have to die? All three of them" the crying girl wailed._

Sam and Dean looked at one another at the girls last comment, and listened closer.

_The crying girl continued, "They are some of my closest friends. Ariel was my best friend, we've been best friends ever since we were toddlers. And Zach, my god, the two of them love each other, I mean I know what teachers and parents think about "teen love" and most the time you're right, but they were different. They honestly love each other. And Marissa, god, Marissa….." the girl broke down and the Counselor offered her a tissue._

"_Anna Belle, I know you miss your friends and you would love to have them back, we all would. But we can't, and you must stop speaking of your friends in the present tense. They are no longer with us Anna Belle."_

"_Please quit calling me Anna Belle. Call me Belle, or even Anna if you choose, but just not Anna Belle. Ariel and my parents are….were the only people who called me Anna Belle."_

"_Ah, yes, let's talk about your parents. How are you handling that loss?"_

"_May I go home? I don't feel like I could finish the school day."_

"_Yes, I suppose. In the future, we will move these meetings after school, so when we're done you can go home. Let me write you a pass"_

"_Wait, Mrs. Ellis, you said we would move our meetings in the future. What meetings are you talking about?"_

"_Have your grandparents not told you. They have requested that you come to a counseling session at least twice a week, for you have quite a stress load. And with the recent loss of you friends….. Well, anyway here's your pass, you may leave."_

Dean and Sam stood as the counselor opened her door for, Dean noticed, an exceedingly beautiful girl, who left the office. The counselor walked up to the brothers and asked if she could help them.

"Yes we are just passing through and we were wondering if we could have directions to the nearest motel." Dean was used to lying, and found it came second nature.

"Ah… Let me write down some directions for you."

"It sounds like the school's had some rough times, ma'am?" Sam asked.

"Yes, three of our model Seniors, have taken their own lives, its quite tragic."

All three of them turned at the sound of the Office door opening. The girl, Anna Belle, was back and she was escorted by a proud looking teaher.

"Ah ….. Mrs. Ellis, just the person I need to see. I caught Miss Varsity Cheerleader going to her locker, with a forged note saying she was to go home. I'm sure a detention is in order" Dean smiled as Anna Belle rolled her eyes at the teacher's comments.

"Yes, Mr. Fingado, the note was forged, but not by Miss Alexander. I'm afraid that I am the culprit of this rule breaking excursion. I asked her to go home after a stressful morning after losing her friends. Oh, here are your directions" Mrs. Ellis said handing Dean the directions he asked for. The proud look was gone from the mans look, and left him looking fairly chastised.

The brothers walked out of the office, but waited outside the front doors of the school, wanting to ask Anna Belle some questions. While they were waiting Sam asked, "Dean I think she's going to be one of the victims, if not the next one."

"You know what Sammy, I agree with ya on that, she fits the profile perfectly."

This story line is exactly that a _story_. There have not been, to my knowledge, any violent suicide hangings caused by spirits in or near Paris, Texas, recently, or, for that matter, at any time.


	2. We Aim to Please

**_Wouldn't You Like To Know_**

**Chapter 2 – We aim to Please**

When the girl finally walked out of the building, Dean had to catch his breath before walking up to her.

"Hey, you! We need to ask you some questions." Dean called out to her.

"If you're from a paper, I'm through talking." The girl called as she kept on walking.

"Well today's you're lucky day, we think someone is murdering your friends. We don't believe that they're killing themselves." At this the girl turned as Sam and Dean caught up with her.

"I'll give you five minutes. Call me Belle, or Anna. I must say I prefer Belle because it means beautiful in French."

"Belle it is, we aim to please." Dean replied.

"Why don't we talk at my house, I'm dying to put some jeans on. My grandmother insists on dressing up for school, like she did. So that basically means skirts and nothing else." Belle offered. Dean listened to her comment about her outfit. Truthfully, his eyes had never moved off of her face and stunning eyes. She had a wonderful figure, that most women would kill for. She looked nice, but uncomfortable in the khaki skirt and pink polo top.

"We'll follow you to your house" Sam offered.

"That's probably not the best idea." She replied mischievously.

"And why wouldn't it be?" Dean asked.

"You couldn't keep up, I go WAY too fast." Dean liked her, she offered her information freely, he liked that.

"What do you suggest, princess?" Dean said as he elbowed Sam in the stomach so he wouldn't talk.

"You two ride in my car, you can pick yours up later."

"Nope, no way in hell is that gonna happen. My car is not getting keyed by some stupid high schoolers! You're riding with us."

"No way, my car is my baby, she's not gettin' keyed either. How bout you two split, one of you can follow the cloud of dust out to my grandparents place."

"Sam if, in any way, you mistreat my car, I will kill you and I wouldn't bring you back this time" Dean whispered violently. Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers unbelievable ability to want girls when they are trying to save lives and grabbed the keys.

"Swell, meet you there, and you come with me.", Dean followed at her request, "Following doesn't mean you can't walk beside me." Dean caught up. "Do you two have names, or do you just use "I'm with Stupid"?"

"I'm Dean, and that's stupid. No, really his name's Sam, he's my little brother. Whoa, _this _is your car, but you're like a chick?"

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't drive a muscle car. What's the matter, do you have something against '67 Shelby Mustangs in perfect condition?"

"Jesus, stop it, you're turning me on." Dean said, as he got into the passenger seat. Belle backed out of her parking space carefully, but on the road it was a completely different story. Dean loved the guts she had to go 105 on a 40 MPH road. "Aren't you afraid you're going to hit someone?"

"I grew up in this town, no one is in the street until about three o'clock, when school gets out. So to answer your question, no. Am I scaring you?" she teased.

"It takes more than fast speeds to scare me, Belle. I've faced much worse." She raised her eyebrows at his comment and then made a quick turn into the driveway of an extremely huge house.

"May I assume that your Grandparents are swimming in it?"

"You would be correct, they're awful people, and scare most of my friends. May I assume they won't scare you?" Belle asked mockingly.

"I would assume that assumption is correct."

"Would you like to bet on it?"

"Sure. Ten bucks?"

"Sounds extraordinary!" she joked. "Let's wait for your brother. I'd hate for him to face them on his own."

"Here he comes. Yes, nice and careful with the baby, Sammy. That's a boy"

"Since we're assuming so much, may I assume that your car is your baby as well?"

"Yep, I'm pretty proud of it." Dean said leaning against a nearby tree.

Sam parked the car, got out, and tossed the keys to Dean. They followed Belle inside.

"Grandmother I'm home, Mrs. Ellis sent me home after my session." Belle yelled, she sounded angry. A bitchy looking old woman walked around the corner.

"So you heard, I think it's good for you, after you friends went and killed themselves."

"Do not speak of my friends that way, besides I can't believe you don't trust me not to commit suicide. I have my head on straight and you should know that. We are going up to my room." Belle was a firecracker, and Dean loved it. Her Grandmother looked up at Sam and Dean in shock, as if she had just noticed them. The look on her face was priceless, she obviously thought they were scum and didn't approve of them going up to her honorable Grand-daughter's room.

"Anna, you know only girls are allowed in your room, no boys."

Dean smiled a cocky little smile and whispered in Belle's ear "That's kinda kinky". He knew she wanted to laugh, but instead she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Where do you know_ them_ from anyway, Anna?"

"School, we're friends from school. Listen Grandmother, we'll keep the door open, I just suggest you don't walk by." And with that Belle turned, grabbed Dean's hand, making sure her Grandmother saw, and jogged up the stairs. Dean shouldn't have, but he looked back to see the bitch's expression and he got a cold glare.

"Be sure that I will be up there shortly, Anna." Her Grandmother called.

Dean had figured she would say that, and in turn he replied, just loud enough so the Grandmother could hear, "Don't worry, darling, I brought condoms."

They heard the Grandmother sigh loudly and huff away. Belle pulled Dean into a room at the top of the stairs, and Sam reluctantly followed, worried that the two weren't joking. He knew that they were as soon as he walked in the room, both were doubled over for laughing so hard. Sam even let out a few chuckles as he watched Dean hand Belle a ten dollar bill saying, "You were right. She scared the hell out of me." After they all had caught their breath from laughing. Belle stood up and told the boys to turn around so she could slip on a pair of jeans.

"Uh Belle, your Grandmother is coming up the stairs." Sam said quickly.

"Shoot really!!!"

Dean just turned around and said, "Sammy close the door, we're gonna make this look real."

Dean looked at Belle and realized how real this was going to look, she hadn't had time to put her jeans on. It also looked like she had planned to change shirts as well, because her top was missing. Therefore, Belle was wearing nothing but a lace bra and matching lace panties.

"Dean, are you serious? Are you freakin' crazy? She'll murder me with her bare hands."

"Not on our watch beautiful." Dean replied as he through off his jacket revealing a tight black t-shirt. "I usually wait longer before I kiss girls, but you're turning out to be very interesting." He said as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, until the gap between them was gone. Their eyes locked, they both had been wanting to do this ever since they laid eyes on one another. He didn't want to but he looked up at Sam and said, "The bitch is gonna remember you. Come and do your part."

"What do you suggest that I do your highness? You are the only one who's choreographed a three way before."

"Seriously, you haven't? Never mind, just take off your shirt and get behind her." Sam quickly through off his shirt at Dean's orders and Dean pulled Belle closer, loving the smell of her perfume. She could tell Sam didn't feel comfortable when he slid behind her. "Good Lord, man. Your like a mile away from her, act like you've met."

"Dean your arms are in the way, I can't get close!" Sam complained

Reluctantly, Dean pulled his arms from around her. Belle felt Sam get close.

"Anna, why in the world is your door closed?" her Grandmother called.

Dean ran his hand through Belle's hair then leaned in and kissed her, passionately. Dean left one of his hands on the bare skin of her waist. She felt Sam kiss her neck. Kissing Dean felt so good, she barely noticed Sam.

Belle's Grandmother opened the door when she didn't hear Belle reply. She gasped, "Two!!" and then slammed the door. The kisses almost immediately broke, except Dean held it for just a moment longer. As Sam was putting his shirt back on Belle walked into a huge closet and slipped on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Uh, Belle, can I ask you one quick question?" Dean saw her nod and went on "How old are you?"

"Fifteen" she turned just in time to watch Dean go completely pale.

"You're a freakin' kid and I just made out with you!! I'm going to prison."

"Dean" Belle said, trying to pull him out of a trance he had fallen into. "Dean!" He finally looked at her. "I'm kidding, I turned eighteen in August. It's like November."

"Belle you gave me a heart attack! I'm gonna have to see your license, that is if you have one?"

Belle rolled her eyes and gestured towards her purse.

"Take a look"

"Sam, I ain't looking." Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes at Dean.

Belle laughed, "Sam my license is in the pink billfold, and don't worry. If it was fake it would say I was at least twenty-one."

Sam found it, looked at it, and showed it to Dean. "So you check out, but what was the point of scaring us like that?"

"I thought that very little scared you, Dean." She laughed. "No, honestly, I figured you guys were in your twenties, I'm really surprised that my Grandmother believed you were in high school. Besides, I needed to laugh, I haven't laughed in a while. Y'all can sit down if you like. Over by the windows." Belle noted while pulling her hair into a ponytail. The brothers did as they were told and sat on a pale pink couch.

Her room was huge to match the house. Everything looked like it came straight out of the Victorian era or earlier. All of the fabric was in shades of pale pink with rosewood accents all over. Every table and available free space was filled with pictures of Belle and her friends, her cheer squad, pictures of Belle and a football player Dean assumed to be her boyfriend, there were a select few on the mantle above the fireplace. Dean stood and walked over to look at these there was a picture of a young couple at their wedding, the same couple holding a baby girl, and then a family portrait of Belle, her parents, and what looked like a younger brother.

"Belle, you have a brother?" Dean called.

"Yep, he's a Freshman this year, but he plays Varsity football. I'm so proud of him. His name's Jake. There are pictures of the two of us everywhere, most of them are after games and stuff. We're pretty close, especially after Mom and Dad died last year." Belle said as she walked over to a chair that faced the couch where Sam and Dean were sitting. Dean walked back over to the couch and sat next to Sam.

"We were wondering about your parents, how did they die?" Sam asked.

Dean watched Belle take a deep breath, "The house burned down, I had just taken Dean to practice and had decided to go to the mall until he was done. We got the call on the way home. Those are the only things we could save from the old house." Belle motioned towards the family pictures on the mantle. "I thought you were curious about my friends. What do my parents have to do with anything?"

"We just need to know everything, anything could lead us to what we're looking for." Dean answered. "Like what do you do?"

"What do you mean, like extracurricular stuff?" Dean nodded. "Well, quite a bit actually, I sing, I'm NHS President, Senior class Secretary, FCCLA, I'm a cheerleader, and I'm a member of the football spirit committee. I'm in some AP classes this year, too. Actually, I had all of my credits done last year. I got accepted into Princeton last fall. I was planning on graduating early, but I decided to stay with my friends, but all of my close friends are dead."

"You do so much, do you ever relax?" Sam asked her. He was becoming concerned, she was active and it sounded like everyone loved her, just what this thing was looking for.

"No, not really, but I love doing things. It keeps me away from my grandparents. I mean I go shopping all the time, that's relaxing to me. I also go to concerts with my brother. I guess doing stuff relaxes me."

"When was the first death?" Sam asked.

"Well, David died about three weeks ago, Ariel last week, and Marissa was found yesterday."

"How did you find out about Ariel's death?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding? _I _found her. I noticed she wasn't at school, I was worried about her after losing David and all. So I skipped last period and went to her house. She…..she was in her room." Belle's eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you, but I have one last question. Is there anything that you know of that can connect the deaths?"

"Well, they all were hung. But that's about it."

"Weren't all of them overachiever's like your self? No offense." Dean asked.

"Um, Ariel and David were, but Marissa really wasn't. I mean she was sweet and everything, but there wasn't anything really special about her. The day before she died she was going on about a pattern or something, like seventeen years or something like that." Sam and Dean looked at each other and stood at the same time.

"Belle, we have to go. Where is the library?"

"Downtown, about a block from the school, why?"

"We need to do a little research. Give me your cell phone, I'll put my number in it if you need us. Where will you be?" Dean asked.

"I have to cheer at a game tonight, but that's not until 6:30. It's like noon. May I ask why I would need you?"

"We just want to make sure nothing happens to you, you know if someone is murdering your friends. Are you sure there's nothing else you can tell us?'" Sam inquired.

"Well, there is one more thing. They all hung themselves. That's what made me wonder if someone was killing them. I mean these kids have dads who go hunting all the time. They had easy access to guns. I mean I must admit that'd be an easier way to go."

"Hmm, well, my number's in your phone. Be careful and, please, don't hesitate to call."

"If you're so worried about me, come to the game. But, I doubt anything's going to happen there."

"We're not really worried about you in public or with people, just when you're alone. So keep your phone with you. And could you please come down stairs with us, I'm afraid to walk the halls of this place unprotected." Belle laughed at what Dean said and walked them down stairs.


	3. Just Promise Me

Wouldn't You Like To Know

Chapter 3 – Just Promise Me

"Sam, could you go start the car. You're not driving, but start the car. I'll be out there in a minute." Sam nodded and walked outside, closing the door behind him. Dean looked at Belle "Please watch your back Belle, I don't know what's going on but, please, please, be careful. And since you are eighteen" Belle smiled at that comment. "I was wondering if I could try that kiss again, without Sam here." Dean was thankful when she nodded and scooted a little closer. He pulled her close, arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. It was amazing, much more enjoyable now that Sam and her Grandmother weren't there. They didn't know how long they stood there, but Belle knew he had to go and find out what was going on.

She groaned, and pulled away, "Dean you have to go make sure I don't die and Sam is probably really bored."

"Just promise me you'll be safe"

"Listen, Dean, if you're so worried about me, just let me go with you. I might be a help, remember I grew up here. I know a lot about the history of this town."

"Why don't you have some lunch and then meet us there. I have a feeling we're going to be there a while." Dean smiled at her and she smiled back. He leaned in and kissed her one last time before he left.

After the door closed behind him, Belle walked into the kitchen to find something for lunch, where she ran into her Grandmother.

Her Grandmother looked quite surprised to see her and also very disapproving. "Two, Anna you must be a prostitute." She chastised. Belle listened to her Grandmother's malicious comments while she reheated yesterday's homemade chicken noodle soup. When Belle had a large bowl of soup in hand she turned to her Grandmother and listened to her final stab. "It was awfully quick."

"Two is better than one. They aim to please and trust me, they do." Belle left the kitchen with a smile on her face and walked up to her room with her soup.

After Belle had sat down on the couch and had time to slurp down one noodle, she was joined by her grandmother and her counselor. Mrs. Ellis spoke before her Grandmother had time to, "Anna Belle, your Grandmother has asked me to come and talk to you."

"Ok, you can stay, but I'm going to ask my Grandmother to leave." Grandmother looked at Mrs. Ellis, Mrs. Ellis nodded and Grandmother left. "I'm assuming she told you about when I got home." Mrs. Ellis nodded. "Let me first explain that nothing happened. She just came in at the wrong time."

"She explained to me what she saw. She's concerned and so am I. We all know that you haven't had a boyfriend since your parents passed away. Now you come home and have sex with two. I'm worried Anna Belle."

"Please stop calling me Anna Belle. The three of us were just joking, to bother her. We didn't have sex. She came in when I was changing clothes to put on what I'm wearing now. She deserves to worry about me."

"Dean, the last attack that I can find was in 1871. And in 1854 a 17-year-old girl was hung. No one was arrested, but Sheriff's suspected the mother, a local school teacher. The mother claimed that the daughter's life was overly stressful and she wasn't surprised that she had committed suicide. Get this, the daughter was rumored to soon be taking over her mother's position as teacher."

"I think you found our spirit. Killing good kids who have potential. Sam what's wrong?" sam's face had gone pale.

"Dean look at this picture of the teacher" Sam said handing Dean the fading photograph "Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Holy shit, that's Belle's counselor!"

"Dean your phone's ringing"

"It's Belle…..Hello?"

"Hi Dean I just wanted to tell you that I'll be a little late joining you guys."

"Why is anything wrong?"

"No, not really, my grandmother called, Mrs. Ellis, the counselor, over to the house and she and I are actually having a nice time so I'll be there a little later."

"Belle, you need to leave there now."

"Why?"

"We need you to look at something that we found. We think we know the killer, but just tell Mrs. Ellis you need to study at the Library."

"Okay, I'll be there as quickly as possible."

"Be careful!"

"Don't worry, I'll call you if something goes wrong."

"Gee, Dean you sound like you actually care about her" Sam said surprised.

"Shut up. Take your own advice and don't assume things." Dean retorted, smiling.

About ten minutes later Belle walked through the doors of the library and Dean could finally breathe. "Belle, what took you so long?"

"It took forever to get her off my case. I don't think she wanted me to leave, but she finally gave in when I told her that I was going to study." Belle said.

Sam looked up at her "Belle, come look at this picture, tell me who she looks like."

Belle glanced at the photo "That's Mrs. Ellis. How old is this photo? It's falling apart."

"How long has she been working at your school?"

"She was my parents' counselor while they were in high school. Everyone thinks that she has lots of plastic surgery, to look so young."

"Belle, this picture was taken in 1854. She has been killing her star students for the past hundred and fifty years. It all started with her daughter, envious of her achievements. Mommy dearest hung her and she's been doing it ever since, going on a spree every seventeen years." Dean gave her the information, but he left out the part about how he and Sam didn't know how she had been around this long.

"Oh, no. When I left my brother had just gotten home, what if she kills him?"

"Your brother is safe, she only kills kids who are seventeen and eighteen." Sam assured her.

"Thanks, _that_ makes me feel better."

"Don't worry. As long as you're with us you'll be safe." Dean assured her.

"How can she be killing people, I mean I don't think other DNA was found where they all died."

"Belle are you sure that the police looked for other DNA? I'm not sure if they would, since it looked so much like suicide."

"How has she been around this long? I mean, are you trying to tell me she's been alive for over 150 years? Wouldn't she look ancient?" Belle sounded so worried and Dean wanted to assure her that they would protect her; he wasn't going to let this lady kill her.

Dean sighed, "Belle, we're not sure about how she's been hanging around for so long, but like I said before, you're safe with us. I'm also pretty sure that you're safe as long as you're not in your bedroom, that's where all the murders take place, but, just to be safe, I want you to stay with us."

"Why? What can the two of you do to save me that my friends couldn't do to save themselves?"

"I think we need to tell her, Sam." Sam nodded. Dean and Sam walked out of the library with Belle and got into the Impala. Sam sat in the back, thinking it might actually be good for her to sit next to Dean. Dean started the car and the went for a ride that would soon become one of the most informative rides of Belle's life.


	4. Stay

Wouldn't You Like To Know

Chapter 4 – Stay

About an hour and a half later Belle stared out of the windshield of the Winchester's Impala with an unreadable expression on her face. Dean wanted to know what she was thinking to see if he could help her understand.

"Belle, listen, I know this is a lot of information to take in at once. I mean, no one really takes it very well when they find out that the monster under the bed was more than likely real. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I just want you to understand that we do this to save people, not to do any harm." Dean was just trying to get her to talk she had taken their story quietly, but he wondered if she thought they were crazy, most people did, at first.

"How did you start doing this?" Belle asked in a small voice, turning her head to look at Dean.

"You could say it's the family business." Dean chuckled softly at what he said.

"Yeah, we grew up doing this." Sam added.

"So, you two never really got to be kids? I mean, did you ever believe in the good stuff? Like the Easter bunny or Santa?" Belle asked.

"I did, but only for a little while, until I was three, but I don't remember much. Sammy never did though, our mother died when he was six months old. That's when dad started hunting and in a way, so did we." Dean was trying so hard to make her feel comfortable, Sam was really surprised.

"Can I go home?"

"You and I can take your car. I would say that you could go alone if I wasn't so worried about your safety." Belle nodded slowly at Dean's request and all three of them got out of the Impala. Sam moved to the driver's seat. "When we get to the house leave us in there for a while. I'm sorry, Sam, but I think that I can make her feel better about this."

Sam smiled, "Funny thing is Dean, I think you can, too."

Dean walked over to Belle and her car. "Can you drive, Dean? I don't think it's the best thing for me to do right now." Dean nodded and Belle dropped the keys in his hand. The drive to her house was long and quiet. Sam beat them there and was sitting in the Impala already immersed in research, trying to figure out what they were going after. Belle and Dean quietly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and sighed. Dean sat next to her and placed his hand on hers which she quickly moved away.

"Belle, don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you. I'm still the same person you met this morning, you just know more about me now" Dean's eyes were full of hurt and worry for her.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I've just had some bad days lately, heck it's been a bad freakin' two years." She stood up and looked at him.

"Your parent's died a year ago, what was bad about the year before that?" Belle could tell that he was genuinely concerned about her and that made her relax a little more in his presence.

"People think that I stopped dating after my parents died because of the grief, but there's more to it than that. I've had a bad time finding good guys."

"What kind of the bad guys did you find, Belle?"

"The kind that make you think that they love you and make you love them…..but then…" her eyes were filled with tears, her voice cracked, she sat back down next to Dean and one single tear escaped from her eye and landed on her cheek.

Dean softly swept the tear away with his thumb and cradled her cheek in his hand. "Then what, Belle?"

"He hits you for talking back to him, then apologizes, buys you flowers, but he does it again when you won't give it up to him and he just does it over and over."

"Belle, what did you do?" Dean was ready to find out who hit this wonderful girl and give the guy a taste of his own medicine. If the idiot didn't come out alive, that didn't matter.

"I finally got the nerve to break up with him then…he………he"

Dean brushed away a few more tears "What did he do to you?"

"He nearly killed her. She was in intensive care for a week." A new voice spat. Dean turned to the door to see who he assumed was Jake, her little brother. "and he left her something to remember him by, something she can't forget or lose."

Dean couldn't believe it, Belle was such a strong person. "What did he leave you?"

"A scar" Belle stood again and pulled down the top of her jeans. Dean could see a red line that ran from her hip to where the button on her jeans began. "Most bikini's cover it, so no one can see it. He made sure it was somewhere where guys could see it when I had sex. So the guy would think of him while being with me." Dean really wanted to kill this guy, but also thought about how stupid the dude was. Dean knew if he ever had the honor of making love to Belle, the thought would never cross his mind. He made a mental note to tell her that when her brother couldn't hear.

"I tried to kill him and I would have if the police hadn't gotten him first!" her brother said.

"A man after my own heart. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." Dean stood and held out his hand.

"Jake Alexander" the boy said, shaking Dean's hand.

"Belle told me you played football. I'll be coming to the game tonight, can't wait to whoa!" When Belle heard that Dean was coming to the game she gave him a huge hug.

"You should go, little brother, warm-ups start in like twenty minutes."

"She's right. Well it was nice to meet you, Dean." Jake said while walking towards to door and shutting it behind him.

Belle was still holding on to Dean tightly. Her arms were around him, but under his jacket so she would be warmer. She was so close to him that the open flaps of his jacket almost completely hid her. Dean wrapped his arms around her, loving the feeling of her being so close to him. He felt her raise up on her toes and he bent his head down, knowing what she wanted and they kissed. Dean broke the kiss and Belle sighed contently and rested her head on his chest. "I'm guessing that you're not afraid of me anymore?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I was never afraid of you. I was just scared for like five seconds that you were going to be like him and I just didn't want to relive the past. I can't believe that I ever thought you could raise a hand to me."

"How do you know that I won't? I mean, I never will as long as you're around, but how did you know?" Dean questioned.

Belle replied simply, "The way you kiss me." After that Dean held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Dean?"

"Yeah"

"I'm tired."

He smiled. He let go of her, picked her up bride style, and laid her on the bed. When he tried to raise back up from laying her down she didn't let go of him. "Stay" was all she said and 'Stay' was all he needed. He laid back with his head propped up on a pillow because he wasn't sleepy. She laid her head on his chest and he pulled her close and made sure she was comfortable before she fell asleep.

Dean stroked her hair while she was asleep and was thankful that she didn't snore. He watched her sleep and wondered how someone could look so much like an angel. As he laid there with her he wondered if this is what it felt like. If this was how Sam had felt with Jess before she died. Dean carefully reached in his pocket for his cell phone and called Sam to tell him it was okay to come up and that Belle understood. When they hung up Dean checked the time; it was around 4:15.

Sam opened the door and saw Belle. "Oh man, Dean, what did you do to her?"

"Sammy, cool the engine. She just fell asleep, I didn't do anything. Except find out that she hasn't had a boyfriend since her last ex put her in the hospital. Did you find anything?"

"Nope, I have no idea what we're up against. I just have a feeling that she needs to stay with us."

"Me too"

For the next hour and a half Dean watched Sam do research on Belle's computer. "Sammy, what time is it?"

"Fifteen 'til six."

Dean didn't want to wake Belle, but he knew that she needed to get ready for the game. He had gotten used to the rhythm of her breathing and had adjusted his own to match. Dean knew how he wanted to wake her up, but he didn't want to do that with his little brother there.

Sam sensed Dean's want to be alone with Belle so he stood up from the computer "I'm going to go grab some burgers really quick. I'll be right back." Dean nodded and appreciated his bother's understanding nature. Dean listened to make sure Sam had left before he leaned down and kissed Belle to wake her up. First her instinct kicked in and she kissed him back while she was still asleep.

Dean pulled back from the kiss "Belle?" he coaxed her awake, but before she opened her eyes he kissed her again. Now that she was awake she could fully appreciate the situation and she returned the kiss, which was quickly becoming more and more passionate. Belle turned so she was on her back and Dean followed her lead by supporting himself over her with his muscular arms. He moved the kiss down to her neck and followed the line of her low-cut shirt to the top of her breasts.

Every single kiss he laid on her skin hit a different pleasure nerve and every touch was like heaven, but they had just met and things were going awfully fast for her. She spoke softly "Dean" he looked up from where he had been kissing her neck "This is too fast for me, I'm sorry. Don't be angry."

"Belle, why on earth would I be angry with you?"

"I don't know, _he _was, you know, because I didn't sleep with him."

"Belle, don't ever just settle to have sex with me simply for my benefit. If you and I ever make love, I would want you to enjoy it as much as I would."

"Dean, take no offense but I don't think I could ever be with you that way."

He was hurt, but he wanted to know why. "Belle, I would never force you, but, honestly, I would love to be that close to you. I just want to know why there is no possibility we could be together that way."

"I was never planning on telling the story of that scar to anyone I cared about. That way he wouldn't think about it when we had sex. If we were ever together wouldn't you not want to finish once you saw it, because of him?" Dean smiled and she wondered why.

"Belle I could care less about that jerk, you would be the only thing that would enter my mind, he would have no control over me showing my love for you. You are so much more than the scars on your skin, Belle. And, Belle, I just want you to know anything that I do to you, kiss you, touch you, is to make you feel good. Whenever it stops feeling good or if it ever makes you uncomfortable, please tell me I'll quit immediately. I have no intention of hurting you, just caring for you, please give me a chance to do that." She looked in his eyes and knew he meant every word.

"You really are different aren't you? I'm sorry, I'm just not used to that. You can kiss me on the neck, even a little lower would be fine, but can you wait for my boobs just a teeny bit longer?"

"You set the limits, don't worry I'll go at your pace. Please remember when we're together I might try stuff, just to see if you're ready. If you aren't ready for the stuff I do just say something, and I'll wait longer for that." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Dean leaned down and kissed her, but pulled away "you need to get changed Sam'll be here with food any minute." He got off the bed first and helped her up, but before letting her go change he held her close for a second. He let go of her and he watched her grab her cheer uniform and head into her bathroom, before she closed the door he called "When I was kissing you, Belle, nothing else ever crossed my mind, only you." She blushed at his comment, but smiled and then closed the bathroom door.


	5. Like I'm Going to do That!

Wouldn't You Like To Know

Chapter 5 – Like _I'm_ going do that

By the time Sam had arrived and the brothers had had time to inhale their food Belle came out of her bathroom. Dean thought he had died and gone to heaven, even Sam had to catch his breath that she had taken away. Her long straight hair had been curled and pulled into a pony tail with a blue ribbon with her name embroidered on one end in yellow. She had reapplied the makeup that Dean had kissed off. Her cheeks were sparkly and she had placed a blue rhinestone on the corner of each eye. The uniform showed of every asset of her body. It was mostly blue with yellow and white trimming with "Blue jays" written diagonally across her top. It showed of most of her torso without being slutty, and her skirt was short, but not obscenely so. Dean followed the line of her leg until he hit her feet which bore clean white tennis shoes the right shoe had yellow laces and the left shoe had blue.

"Oh, good! Food! I'm starving!" She noticed the Winchester's stares, "Do I look okay?" she asked checking in a nearby mirror.

"Good Lord, Belle. You look hot. Can't you just accept that?" Dean half pleaded, half moaned.

Belle smiled and shook her head at his comment. She sat down by Sam on the couch and he handed her the last burger. "Thanks for getting these. Are you coming to the game, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah, I'm going to try and figure out what is attacking. I got a room at a motel."

"Yuck, I'm sorry. That place is so disgusting. Try and sleep on top of the sheets I've been there, they don't wash them."

"How do you know which one I'm at?" 

"Sam, are you kidding? It's the only one in town." Belle smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the game? It's gonna be fun." She said teasingly.

"I'm sure, but thanks for asking"

Dean watched Belle eat her burger, chewing slowly, stopping every once in a while to drink some soda. "You know it's really hot to watch a cheerleader eat a burger, fries and a non-diet coke." Sam and Belle simultaneously rolled their eyes in amazement at Dean. "Hey, I'm just saying it's not a common site and slightly hot."

"So, if you two are staying at a hotel, does that mean I'm okay alone, at night anyway?" Belle seemed just a little confused at the situation, Dean was as well.

Sam smiled inwardly and came to his brother's rescue, "Dean and I were thinking he could stay here with you and I'll go to the motel. Do some research and get some rest. If we need to do it the next night, we'll switch, so Dean can sleep." Belle nodded in agreement and Dean felt a surge of appreciation towards his brother.

"Dean we need to go." Belle said as she stood and so did Dean. "Sam, feel free to stay as long as you like." She called, walking out the door.

Dean followed her, made sure Belle was out of earshot, and turned to Sam "You better get out of here before we get back or you will be murdered. Thanks for comin' up with that plan, little bro." Dean smiled and walked out the door, but not before he threw the keys to the Impala to Sam. Sam caught them and twirled the key ring around his finger. The Impala was a great thank you for what he did. Sam thought about going out to a bar, but Jess popped into his mind and he decided that he would stay at the motel and do some more research.

Meanwhile, Dean was sitting in a high school football stadium watching Belle talking with the other cheerleaders. He didn't take his eyes off of her, because every once in a while, Belle would do something. He had seen her do a back flip, a couple cartwheels, some high kicks, and once he even saw her stretch her leg so that her foot was over her head. He didn't think that Belle knew he was watching.

Dean was wrong, Belle knew perfectly well that he had been watching her the whole time. She had done all the easy stuff, but now she was pulling out the big guns. She kicked her foot back, grabbed it with her hands, pulled her foot up, arched her back and leaned her head back so it touched her foot. She could almost hear his sharp intake of breath where she stood. Her job finished, she released her foot and let it drop back down. Belle liked this, she knew Dean really didn't care about the game, and she just _had_ to entertain him.

Dean was probably getting some pretty nasty ideas in his head, but she didn't care. Belle smiled as she thought about his earlier comment, 'Nothing else ever crossed my mind, only you.' She kept replaying that in her head. She didn't know why she had freaked out so much; she had known that Dean was different from the beginning. At halftime, she called and asked him to come down to the field and talk.

When he came down, they sat on a bench. Dean was the first to talk "You know, I always wanted to date a cheerleader." Belle smiled at his comment. "I guess that I am now."

"How is this supposed to work? I mean you said that you two travel all the time. Do you ever come back to where you've been, even if there's no job?"

"Rarely, if ever." Dean knew where the conversation was headed, but he didn't want to go there, not yet. "But the job here is nowhere near finished. Belle, trust me we'll figure something out." She nodded and he kissed her hand and then went back to his seat.

After the game was over, and the Blue Jays had killed the Lions 42 to 7, Belle gave her brother a hug and met up with Dean to head home. "Where's your brother headed?"

"Oh, a party, at someone's house, probably won't be home 'til tomorrow afternoon." Belle shrugged it off, "He'll more than likely get drunk and then get laid. It happens all the time."

Dean was rather shocked at her bluntness, but knew he shouldn't have been, this was Belle. She was just like Dean in many ways; bluntness being one of them. While he hadn't been watching the game he had come up with a plan to change her feelings about the scar and he couldn't wait to get to her house. Walking to her car Dean took off his jacket and made her slip it on. She still looked like she was freezing, just not as much. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"Idiot, for the jacket! Thanks that was a real gentlemanly thing to do."

"You sound surprised" he said as he opened the car door for her.

"Dean Winchester, you've yet to make things dull!"

"Yes, and as long as you're around me, it'll continue to be that way, princess."

After the ride home Dean and Belle entered her bedroom. Upon entering Belle let out a gasp and a whispered "DEAN!". He immediately knew what had frightened her. A noose had been laid on her bed, with a note written in feathery handwriting. 'For the next time we're alone, Anna Belle.' Dean pulled out a gun that Belle hadn't known he had and he looked in her closet, then her bathroom. He walked back into the bedroom "She's not here." Dean looked over at Belle to see that she was in tears. "Belle, nothing, you hear me, nothing is going to happen to you! I will not let that happen." She nodded and he wiped away her tears until she quit crying.

"Call Sam, make sure that he's alright." Dean thought it was so kind of her to think of his brother like that.

"I'll call him. Why don't you take a shower, maybe that will help you relax from all this." She nodded at what he said. Dean watched her sit down on the couch, untie her shoes and slip them off along with her socks, which she rolled into a ball and through them into a hamper. She stood, pulled the ribbon out of her hair, and took down her pony tail. Dean watched her shake her head vigorously to loosen up the strands. He loved the way her hair looked falling against his jacket, that she then slipped off and laid on the arm of the couch. She had done all of that with such grace and it had momentarily stunned him. Belle walked over to him, snaked her arms around him and sighed. She let go and walked over to the bathroom door, but before closing it said "Dean could you please get rid of _that_ while I'm in the shower" she asked jabbing her head in the direction of the noose, lying on her bed. He nodded and she closed the door, but opening it once more "I'll call if I need any help". Dean knew she was joking but said a silent prayer that she would.

Dean called Sam while she was taking a shower and asked him to come over and take the noose to salt-burn it. Sam came and left before she got out. Dean heard her dry her hair and then saw her come out of the bathroom in a towel. "Belle, are you trying to kill me?"

"Calm down I'm not used to having someone around all the time. Just turn around"

"Pshh, yeah. Like _I'm_ going to do that."

"Fine, if you must watch." She turned her back on him. Belle opened a drawer in a rosewood dresser and slipped on a pair of black lace panties without taking the towel of. She then grabbed a thin, but long-sleeved purple Henley and slipped it on over the towel and then she pulled the towel out from beneath her shirt and threw it along with her socks into the hamper. Belle opened another drawer and brought out a pair of purple, blue, and black plaid flannel pajama shorts.

Belle turned around to find Dean sitting on the couch, just finishing cleaning his gun. She walked over to the couch and gently pulled the gun out of his hand. "I need it near me, Belle. To protect you."


	6. Sex Talk and Sleepy Time

**My sincerest apologies to readers, for a long updating absence. FYI – This chapter contains a LEMON! For those who would prefer not to read it go to the end and you can read a short summary of what happened at the bottom of the page. I hope the length doesn't bother anyone, I really got into this installment.**

**Disclaimer (for the entire story) – Unfortunately, I don't own Dean and Sam Winchester, the Impala, or anything else that you may recognize. I would, however, like to hold claims to Belle Alexander, her brother, her counselor, and anything else in this story not mentioned on the show.**

* * *

**_Wouldn't You Like to Know_**

**Chapter 6 – Sex Talk and Sleepy Time**

"No one said it couldn't be." Dean watched her walk over and placed the gun on the bedside table. He got the hint immediately and walked over to her taking her in his arms and kissing her. She pulled away, "Ok this doesn't mean that we're going to have sex."

"I know, but I still just want to clarify with you, the only reason you don't want us to have sex is because of your scar and because we just met. But it's mostly the scar, right?"

"That pretty much sums it up." She answered with a smile, but a far away look in her eyes told Dean that wasn't everything.

"Soooooooo, I could take that in a way that could possibly mean that if you didn't have the scar. We'd be gettin' some tonight?"

"Yes, now would you please just kiss me; I waited like all evening for this."

"All evening, huh? Well I mustn't keep you waiting!" He leaned down and kissed her, pulled back, and then lifted her onto the bed. She laid there waiting for him to join her, hold her, but he didn't he just kept staring at her. She was so beautiful, hair that looked like satin, and angelic features. He smiled when he thought about everything, most girls that they dealt with felt it much easier to talk with Sam and found Dean to be all too blunt and needless to say less than caring about their situations. He was the lying, no conscience, give-me-your-information-and-I'll-save-you, badass part of the brotherly duo, but Belle had seen through that, heck, she brought out the better side of him that few people rarely saw, yet, she allowed him to still be himself, goodness she was _like_ him (cool car, snappy come backs).

"Ok, seriously, you're starting to creep me out!" Belle smiled at Dean as he fell back into reality. He jumped in bed next to her, making her laugh, then pulled her close. She was wearing very little compared to his jeans and t-shirt, but that really didn't bother Dean at all. They kissed, passionately at first, but it slowed down to a soft, yet romantic, one because he could feel her getting sleepy; he understood, it had been a long day for her. He gently pulled away and kissed down her neck to the top of her chest. He moved down farther still, skipping over her breasts completely, and kissed down her stomach over the fabric of her shirt. He stopped at the end of her top, but rolled down the band of Belle's pj shorts.

He softly kissed the thin, red mark on her skin that made her doubt herself. "Uhh, Dean, what are you doing?" Belle asked.

"Making this better" Belle looked at him, questioning his sanity. "Trust me, you'll smile about it when I'm done. Don't take this the wrong way, but I want you to think of me when you think of your scar, but I want it to be a good memory. I want you to think of tonight." She looked at him sweetly, yet slightly shocked. He had to admit what he had just said was packed full of emotion, way too deep, close to a chick flick moment. He'd have to work at keeping that at a minimum.

"I'm game" Belle smiled as she watched him go back to what he had been doing. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. It felt good and everything, but strange because the scar held such bad memories for her. At first those memories flooded back, but slowly their grasp on her began to subside as the feel of his lips touching her skin left her breathless. It felt like heaven, the good, by far, beat the bad. The hatred that _he_ had possessed for her was nothing to the _whatever_ Dean had for her. A soft, "ooooh, Dean", escaped her lips and she could feel him smile.

Dean didn't stop. It felt good to make her feel good. Besides it was close to her 'area' and he was relaxed where he was. He wasn't allowed to go there yet, but being close was a comfort. 'Dude, you are such a man-whore.' he thought to himself and he laughed inwardly at the thought. Dean heard her whisper his name and felt her gently lay her hand on the back of his head. She wasn't pushing him down, her hand was just relaxing there.

She couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure had become such a want for Dean that she couldn't handle it and she knew that she was all too tired to fulfill that want right now. She smiled and in a sing-song-y voice said "Dean, ya done yet?" Belle laughed out loud when he held up his finger for 'one more minute'. She let him go a little longer, but eventually the one minute evolved to five. She hooked some of the fabric of his t-shirt with her finger and tugged him up from the place he had seemed so content. He, after fighting Belle for more time, wrapped his arms around her and made sure there wasn't any space anywhere in between them. "Hmmmmm, that's better." Belle sighed contently.

"Hey I thought you were having fun." Dean teased with a fake pout, but there was a slight seriousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, I was, but ya gotta admit, this is nice too!" throughout the entire day her words had been nearly void of an accent. However, that phrase, uttered when she was nearly asleep, had been thoroughly packed full of Texan twang and Dean just had to laugh.

Belle snapped awake at Dean's laughter "Hey, don't laugh at me! I'm sleepy and um cold" She snuggled closer to Dean at her last words. He smiled and started playing with a lock of her hair. It smelled like shampoo, one of his favorite scents on a girl. "Yeah, Dean, really I'm freezing."

"Yeah, princess, you're not wearing much, are you?" Dean said as he pulled the covers over the two of them. "Okay, this is dumb. I was just fine, now I'm hot!" Dean slid out of bed and took off his jeans revealing his boxers and pulled his t-shirt over his head, showing off his muscular chest and toned stomach. He caught sight of himself in a mirror "Yep, I'm pretty damn good lookin!" Belle rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny it, he was a perfectly prime example of the male gender and she had him all to herself.

"Yes, Dean you're beautiful! Now that we've got that covered, I'm turning into a Belle popsicle!"

"Well, maybe you should have worn more to bed!" Dean retorted in a mocking tone.

"Are you complaining? 'Cause I can change." Belle threw back at him, joking of course. She tossed the covers off of her and stood up trying, but severely failing to reach Dean's height. Then she walked over to her dresser and pretended to look for something to wear.

"NOOOOOOOO" Dean ran across the room, picked her up, and flung her over his shoulder. When he got to the bed he laid her down gently, smiled, and said "You look just fine." He then slipped beneath the covers next to her and pulled her close. He gasped as he felt her hand glide down his chest feeling his muscles, but it wasn't in an overly sexual way.

"Sorry, I'm just admiring. I'm shocked, 'cause you certainly don't eat healthy. I guess chasing ghosts and demons keeps you in shape?" she looked up cautiously, worried that her words might have stung. She shouldn't have worried; he was sweet and all, but nothing could bruise his ego.

"Yeah, I tend to do lots of running, digging and shooting. And ya know, saving peoples lives tends to chisel the body. It keeps me hot in my old age." He grinned. He wasn't old, per say, but he preferred not to know the number of years between him and Belle.

"You're not old, maybe a little idiotic sometimes, but nothing I can't look over." She knew the age difference was running through his mind, but she didn't worry about it. Besides he was more handsome than any guy her age. "And you're right, you are hot." She pulled herself up and dropped a short kiss on his lips, then she laid back down.

"Now that is something I can deal with." Belle grinned at his comment. "You're right I'm not old, but I do beat you out in like everything, ya know, numbers-wise."

"And how do you figure that, Mr. Winchester?"

"Well, with age I totally beat you. Let's see weight, height, muscle mass, _body_ mass, anything having to do with daily calorie intake. I'm purely assuming that sexually speaking my numbers aren't even worth mentioning to you're like what one, maybe two. Hey, how many?"

"Your question, you answer first."

"Well, I actually have no clue. I don't even think I could give you names for a majority of them." He shrugged his shoulders and made an 'I'm clueless' face that made Belle laugh. "Your turn, baby."

"Oooo, I'm 'baby' now? Well about the numbers thing" Dean nodded "well, I , uhh, ya see…."

"Awwww, you're a virgin? How adorably adorable and a tad bit ironic!!!! _My_ girlfriend's a newbie. Hey, I'm really good at it, we should try it sometime; your first time would be awesome!" he said it jokingly, but it would be fun…..

"Well, I'm not exactly a virgin. I mean a sort of am, but not really. People have told me both ways that I am, others think I'm not. So I guess yes I am, but no… maybe. Oh, Dean I have no idea." Belle had a taxed expression on her face. This was clearly a battle she had been fighting with herself for a long time and she was still inconclusive.

"I thought that it was kind of a yes or no question. 'Are you a virgin?' But I guess it's not. Wait, it kind of has to be a yes/no answer. You have either had sex or you haven't." Dean was confused. I mean, it was like that wasn't it? You either are a virgin or you're not, pretty simple. He had thought it was cute for her to still be a virgin, but a bit weird after he had been with so many girls.

"Well, I didn't actually consent, but I have had sex." She looked down as she said this. Belle was so clearly ashamed of what had happened.

"Belle, it's not sex if you didn't want to do it. He raped you. Wait, it was _him_ wasn't it?" Dean really hated this guy. Dean may have had more than his fair share of one night stands, but at least he never made the girls do anything; everything had been consensual. He couldn't stand guys who did that to girls, they registered lower than demons on the 'bad guy' scale for Dean.

"It wasn't exactly rape, I just let it happen. I just didn't want him to get angry."

"'Cause when he got angry he hit you. You were just tired of being a punching bag. Belle, even if you just let it happen and you don't want it, it's rape. Pure and simple. I mean, sex is only sex if both of you consent to it and want it." Dean found it hard to explain to her that she wasn't in the wrong, it had been his fault. He did wonder, though, if she had ever willingly let someone touch her and be with her.

"He said that it wasn't just sex, he said he was making love to me. It didn't feel that way though…god…the stuff he made me do…" he watched her close her eyes as a single tear escaped, but it was caught by Dean, who wiped it off.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to, but you can tell me anytime. I'm going to ask once, but feel free to tell me later if now's a bad time. What, Belle, what did he make you do?"

"Everything. I can't think of anything he _didn't_ force me to do. I'm so afraid to do that again. That's why I'm not really into sleeping with you, Dean."

"You said eventually that would be okay with you, Belle. You know, us being together."

"Every single time we did it, it hurt. I mean, I know first time and a time or two after that are supposed to hurt but, I didn't expect it to every time. It was just so painful. Listen I know you wouldn't ever purposely hurt me, but I know sex just does. Don't be creeped out by this but I really like, I mean I've just never felt this way about anyone and I was thinking that I would be willing to take pain if it made you feel good." Dean was flattered, not freaked out a bit when he heard her say that. He just wanted to make her see that sex could feel amazing for both involved.

"Can I explain something to you?" she nodded "Belle, first of all, like I said, sex is only sex if both consent. However, making love involves feelings of absolute trust and the feelings that you and I feel for each other; 'cause, Belle, I have the same feelings for you that you have for me. I'm touched that you were willing to go through practically torture for my benefit, but like I told you earlier, don't sleep with me simply for my benefit. I still stand by that, but that totally doesn't mean no sex, because, Belle, making love to someone should leave you feeling loved and cared for and safe in the arms of your lover. Not to mention you should feel pretty damn satisfied. And to answer my own question – yes, you are a virgin and anyone who has said you aren't is stupid beyond all reason." Belle listened and she believed him, all except for the virgin part.

"Are you sure I'm a virgin? I mean I've been with another guy. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Does it bother you that I've been with countless other women?" Belle shook her head no "You just answered your own question. Besides, you weren't 'with' him, he raped you. And, yes, you are a virgin. Maybe not physically, but definitely mentally." She nodded, but she hadn't looked him in the eye ever since she had told him. He slid his hand beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his own. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you sure it's not painful." Dean nodded.

"I'm positive."

"How can you be so sure?" Dean smiled, glad that their in-depth conversations were about something he was well versed in.

"All that you've ever experienced has been pain. Would you like to experience pleasure?" Belle nodded slowly. "Ok" his voice had changed, morphed by passion, and had gone even lower than his usual grovel. Their eyes locked as Dean switched their position from laying on their sides to her on her back and him on top, supporting his weight with his legs allowing his arms free movement. He leaned down and kissed her, trying to place every emotion into it. He played with her hair with one hand and kept his balance with the other. Dean moved the kiss down to her neck and any skin not covered by her shirt. She had begun moaning softly, but he kept at what he was doing until he drew his name out of her lips.

He had never heard his name said so softly, yet with such passion. His shifted all of his weight back to his legs and used the hand not preoccupied by her hair to gently cup her breast over her damn shirt. She let out a small gasp and Dean couldn't tell if it was good or not. He looked up at Belle who had a slightly frightened expression on her face. "Do you trust me?" she nodded. "Then you have nothing to fear, baby, let me love you." He went back to what he was doing on her neck and placed his hand softly back where it had been. He began to message it gently and he could feel her nipples through the fabric. Dean knew she was nervous, but he wanted her to feel something she hadn't yet, so he slipped both hands under the bottom hem of her shirt. He looked at her for permission and, to his great surprise she nodded.

He pulled up on the shirt in a way that let him feel her skin. As his hands grazed the bare skin of her breasts, she hadn't been wearing a bra, he heard her moan. She finished pulling the Henley over her head and Dean, well, Dean was happy. Both of his hands slowly glided up her stomach as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. When his fingertips reached the underside of her buds he cupped them in his hands and played softly with her nipples. He wondered if he had gone too far too fast when he heard the sweetest thing that could have graced his ears at that moment, "Oh Dean, please, please don't stop." He took her words as a cue to go farther. He moved one hand off her to help him balance as he bent his head to meet the tip of her breast, which he kissed and then allowed his mouth to perform magic on her far better than the evil he faced every day. She moaned with an "Oh God" and she lifted her chest to allow him better access. He finished his work on her left breast and followed with treating the right the same way.

Belle could feel Dean hard against her thigh and she knew he wanted everything. So did she, she would die before any other man took her. He had been her first for many thoughts and feelings tonight and she wanted him to take her virginity, even if it was only a mental virginity. She laughed at herself inwardly, a mental virgin, that had to be the dumbest thing she'd ever heard, or thought in this case. However, she was so tired, it was now close to two am and she had gotten up at six. Besides, his goal had been to give her pleasure and he certainly had. Dean had let her breasts rest from all he had done and he was now, again kissing her neck and his hands were playing with her shorts asking permission to do something about what she felt against her thigh. "Dean" she didn't speak above a whisper. He looked up and kissed her nose and then looked at her to hear what she was going to say, "You do understand that I want to do this right?" he nodded. "But, baby, I've been up for twenty hours straight and I'm worn out. I know how badly you want this –"

"You" Dean interrupted.

"What?"

"It's not how badly I want to get laid. It's how badly I want _you_. It's how desperate I am to feel you. Sounds crazy, but I need you Belle. However, I understand tired. I can wait for you, but I really need to know that you want this as much as I do and that you felt loved just a moment ago."

"Dean, you were right. I feel loved, cared for, and I absolutely feel safe. More importantly, for me anyways, I feel wanted and I haven't felt that way in a long time." Dean nodded, but he looked hurt beyond all reason, because he thought Belle was through talking. Through talking and she hadn't mentioned him being with her, wanting it, and having her first time, lovingly speaking.

"I understand"

"Huh? What do you understand?"

"I get it, you don't want this... you don't want _me_." He looked and sounded so terribly hurt.

"What? How could that even cross your mind? Dean, look at me. I would die before another man touched me. I _want_ you to be the first man I've wanted to be with me. I'm so sorry that I can't finish tonight, but I want to be _awake _to lose my virginity to you. And trust me Dean I wouldn't have any other take it from me. And Dean it doesn't sound crazy, because I need you too. One more thing, I _need_ to know that it will be sooner rather than later that I will feel you inside me, because I want that more than anything."

"It will definitely be sooner. Now if it could have been. Did you really mean all that?" Dean asked, Belle could tell the question he still had in his eyes. She pulled him into a short, yet telling kiss that answered his question.

"Yes, I meant every single word with my whole heart." Dean rolled over on his side and pulled her, topless, to him, bare skin on bare skin.

"You can go to sleep, Belle, but I need to stay awake."

"Why? Aren't you tired?" she realized that he was protecting her, but he needed sleep. Dean had to have been exhausted.

"Yes, I'm worn out, but I have to be able to protect you if she comes here again." He saw a look of worry flash across her face and it was just instinct to pull her closer. "Nothing will happen." His grip around her tightened even more.

"Dean, who is going to be able to pull me out of your death grip? I can barely breathe. If someone tries to get me you'll know. I'm safe with you or at least that's what ya told me." Belle wanted to sleep, but she wanted him to sleep too.

None of her reasons were disputable. If the counselor bitch tried to get Belle, he would most certainly know. "Fine, I'll sleep. Wake me if you get afraid or if, ya know, your counselor tries to kill you. Okay, that has to be one of the funniest sounding things I've ever said."

* * *

**To all the non-LEMON readers – Basically, Dean makes the pain of Belle's past (with her scar) disappear, by kissing it. A funny conversation goes down between the two about age and how hot Dean is. Then they start talking about numbers and how Dean beats her in every category (age, weight, height, muscle mass, body mass, anything having to do with daily calorie intake, and number of sexual partners). Dean finds out that Belle's ex treated her worse than he ever could have imagined; the guy raped her, multiple times. Dean convinces her that she is still a virgin, mentally, anyways. Belle feels ashamed about the whole thing and Dean makes her feel better (this is where the lemon is). They don't go all the way because Belle was too tired, but they decide to, soon. Each finds out that the other has deep feelings for them. Belle persuades Dean to sleep and the whole chapter ended with one of my fave quotes (Dean is talking to Belle) "Fine, I'll sleep. Wake me up if you get afraid or if, ya know, your counselor tries to kill you. Okay, that has to be one of the funniest sounding things I've ever said."**

**Review, please! It gives me incentive to write more frequently!!**


End file.
